finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazusa Futahito
Kazusa Futahito, nicknamed "Four Eyes Fruitcake" , is a non-playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0, who also appears in Final Fantasy Agito and as a playable character in Final Fantasy Awakening. He is a former student, once classmates with Kurasame Susaya and Emina Hanaharu. He is currently a researcher at Akademeia and is known for his unique theories. Profile Appearance Kazusa is a 26-year-old man and is 5'11" tall. He has blue eyes and short brown hair that covers his left eye. He wears glasses and a tan dress shirt with an orange tie under a white lab coat. He has long gray pants with a black belt and black boots. In his PSP-exclusive swimsuit model, he wears tight, short purple swim trunks and is barefoot. Personality Kazusa is a more benevolent take on an archetypal mad scientist. While he can be shady, odd, and seem sinister, he shows at least something of a humane consideration of safety towards his subjects as much as his enthusiasm for his work. Story ''Final Fantasy Agito Kazusa can be found in his laboratory during the afternoon and evening. Final Fantasy Type-0 Kazusa spends his time developing secret projects. He frequently calls the Class Zero cadets into his laboratory, knocks them unconscious, and uses them as part of his experimentation, much to commanding officer Kurasame's irritation. After the Militesi defeat in the Clash on Big Bridge and Kurasame's death, Kazusa gets a peculiar feeling of loss he cannot place. He and Emina gather in his lab and use the device he has created: an instrument that allows one to see memories of the dead. When the pair use it with the pair of eyeballs dominion intel had recovered from the battlefield, they see Kurasame, but neither can remember who he is as the Vermilion Bird Crystal removes all memories of the dead from the living. Emina brings Kazusa Kurasame's Knowing Tag and the two view a portrait of the three of them together, Kazusa mentioning his body remembers Kurasame even if his mind does not. Emina asks him not to drug the Agito Cadets with too strong of a dose, but Kazusa rebuffs her, saying he is giving them much less than he had given her. Kazusa begins to think that he would rather remember than forget, doubting the "grace" the Crystals supposedly grant people in amnesia of the dead as benevolent. After Class Zero halts Tempus Finis and peace is restored to the world, Kazusa helps rebuild. Gameplay Final Fantasy Type-0 :'Note:' Scene 8 to 14 will be available in Chapter 7 and the player needs to clear all of Naghi's tasks. Final Fantasy Awakening Kazusa is a playable character who uses a chemical bottle as his primary weapon, which he throws at enemies to deal damage or to cause fear status. He is not useful against multiple opponents alone, as he has low defense that allows the other opponents to defeat him while he focuses on defeating a single opponent. He can be a useful assist to the player. In later updates, Kazusa has another form named Yin, a puppeteer who takes control of his puppet sister Yan, to attack his opponents. This shows two scenes where Kazusa decides to aid Kurasame against the Black Shadow, but fails as Kazusa is ensnared by it. Wanting to save Kurasame from an incoming attack, Kazusa transforms into Yin by using Yan to protect him. Kurasame is surprised by Kazusa's second form. The other scene shows Kazusa drink a red potion, turning his eyes red to transform into Yin. Creation and development Kazusa Futahito was designed by Roberto Ferrari. Voice Kazusa is voiced by Akira Ishida. He shares his Japanese voice actor with Makenshi from ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Kuja from Dissidia Final Fantasy, and / from the series. In the English version, he is voiced by Joel Johnstone. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kazusa appears with two ice-elemental cards. Kazusa TCG.png Kazusa2 TCG.png Triple Triad Kazusa appears on a Triple Triad card in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery ;Final Fantasy Type-0 Kazusa art.PNG|Concept art. Kazusa-Artwork-Type-0.png|Concept art. FFT0 Kazusa by Roberto Ferrari.png|Artwork by Roberto Ferrari. Kazusa-type0-psp-model.png|Normal attire model. Kazusa-type0-psp-model-swimsuit.png|Swimsuit model. Kazusa-Screenshot.jpg|In-game. FFT-0_Kazusa's_Invention.png|Kazusa unveils a device that lets people see the memories of the dead. FFT-0_Kazusa_Emina_Meeting.png|Kazusa and Emina discuss what Kazusa's new device showed them. FFT0 Naked Kazusa.png|Kazusa's final stage experiment. Kazusa's-Lab-Type0-HD.png|Kasuza's lab. Type0-Trio.png|Young Kazusa with Kurasame and Emina. Test-Tube-Type0.png|Kazusa's test tube. ;Final Fantasy Agito FFAgito Kazusa2.png|In-game render. FFAgito Kazusa SS.png|Screenshot of Kazusa. ;Final Fantasy Type-0 Side Story: The Ice Reaper FFT0 Gaiden Kurasame Emina Kazusa.png|Emina, Kurasame, and Kazusa. FFT-0 Kazusa (Young) Manga.png|Younger Kazusa. FFT0 Gaiden Emina meets Kazusa.png|Emina meets Kazusa. FFT0 Gaiden Kurasame Kazusa Emina.png|Kazusa, Kurasame, and Emina. Etymology Trivia *Kazusa was wearing a white cape in the picture with Kurasame and Emina, suggesting that he was a member of Class Eleventh, when he was an Akademeia cadet. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Side Story: The Reaper of the Icy Blade Characters Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Awakening